Heater Beater
by LuckySandlot
Summary: "I call her Heats because she can throw the best heat this side of Los Angeles!" Rated T for swearing. Wings/OC
1. Prologue

**I do not own Sandlot 1, 2 or 3. I own Heats (Mattie) and Toni though.**

* * *

><p>"Hey Mattie, get your ass downstairs before I bat there!" I moaned into my pillow and Toni clicked her tongue before pulling the curtains open and my blanket off me. "Now Heater!" I stuck my tongue out and sat up slowly, rubbing my eyes.<p>

"Hey Toni, what's for breakfast?" I asked, yawning. My sister, older than me by five years, smoothed down my hair fondly.

"We're going over to the new neighbours for breakfast. Sara has invited us." She said. "She has a son, about a year older, and I thought you could make friends with him. So get dressed." I nodded and caught the pair of jeans and the top she threw at me. I quickly slipped out of my nightshirt and into the clean clothes before staggering into the bathroom to wash my face and comb my hair. I left it out and slipped a tie onto my wrist before my stomach growled and I bolted downstairs.

"Have you seen my shoes Toni?" I asked, awkwardly pulling on some socks. She flicked her hand at the front door and followed me out, holding a small tray of cookies.

"Put them on outside and hope to God that Mrs Santorelli doesn't care they're dirty." She said irritably. I stuck my tongue out at her behind her back and tugged my sneakers on before following her down the street.

* * *

><p>Thank you for the breakfast Sara." I said, swinging my legs under the table. "It was really good." Sara smiled and nodded, standing up to clean the dishes. Toni leapt up to help and looked at me over her shoulder.<p>

"Hey Tommy, do you like baseball?" She asked. He nodded and Toni jerked her head over towards me.

"Heats could show you the Sandlot." She said and I slid off the chair, nodding. "Why don't you both go?" Tommy shrugged and disappeared upstairs while I hurried outside and sat down to pull my shoes on. The door opened behind me and I looked up to see Tommy smiling slightly.

"Do you have a bike?" He asked, gesturing to his. I shook my head and he shrugged. "I have stands on the back. You could stand there." He said and I nodded, standing up. "You don't speak much do you?" I cracked a small smile at that and shrugged.

"S'pose not." I replied, climbing onto the back of his bike. "Head that way and then turn right." He nodded and started pedalling.


	2. Chapter 1: Mattie Meets the Gang

**Here you go. The very first offical chapter of Heater Beater.**  
><strong>Check the prologue for the disclaimer!<strong>

* * *

><p>"You gotta circle the lot before you can get in. See, over there." I said, pointing to the other side of the Sandlot. Tommy had pedalled through town, following my directions to the Sandlot, and we were nearly there.<p>

"Hey, we can get through there." He said, pointing to a gap in the wall. I shrugged and he slowed down, turning the corner, and rode out onto the Sandlot.

"It's alright I gue-" Tommy jerked and I yelped, tumbling back, as he skidded across the grass before coming to a stop about ten feet away. I scrambled to my feet, ignoring the scrape on my knee, as the Sandlot boys hurried over.

"Oh my god, Sara's gonna kill me." I muttered, kneeling beside him and examining the rapidly swelling bump on Tommy's head. "Oh my god, it's going purple." I snapped the hair tie off my wrist and pulled my hair back into a side ponytail so I could see better. One of the Sandlot boys, the catcher, knelt down and lifted up his helmet.

"He looks bad." He said nervously before standing up. "We should do something." Wings McKay, the only boy in the group I knew beside Ryan, laughed.

"Yeah kick him, see if he's faking it." He said. I stood up and brushed the dirt off my knees.

"You can't kick him, are you nuts?" I asked, running a hand through my fringe and look down on Tommy.

"Nuts? Good idea." The big one said. "Kick in the family jewels, excellent fake breaker." I rubbed my forehead anxiously and shook my head.

"Yeah that should wake him up." Wings said.

"Bad idea on many levels." I looked around, seeing the smart one who hung out with Ryan, hurry over. "As medical procedures state, kicking the patient is way down on the list of medical remedies." Ryan smiled at me and I nodded before peering back down at Tommy.

"You got any better ideas Q?" The big one with the snow cone asked.

"Slap in the face?"

"Bucket of water? That always works." I rolled my eyes at the ideas.

"My mom always says you should wake someone gently." I blinked and nodded at that one.

"How about seeking medical attention?" Q asked as Ryan flipped over a notebook. "But the average ambulance takes about four minutes to respond to the scene of the accident."

"Kick in the family jewels is a lot faster." Snow Cone said. I pursed my lips and bent down again, opening his eyelid gently.

"We're gonna get some help." The tall one with reddish hair said.

"Wait, why are you in charge all of a sudden Timber?" Wings asked, sparking off an argument.

"I'm the tallest." 'Timber' defended.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Q asked. "I am the smartest."

"I think you mean shortest." Snow Cone said. "I'm the biggest." The two opposite him exchanged looks.

"I think you mean…Fattest." They both said. He glared at them and I bit my lip, trying not to laugh.

"And I say we go with the kick." Snow Cone said. I shook my head and opened my mouth but the catcher beat me.

"I'm the captain." He said. Every head snapped over to him and I straightened up from my crouch.

"Who made you captain DP?" Wings asked, looking down on the kid. DP raised his mitt.

"Catcher is always captain." He said. That sparked off another argument and I looked down before tapping Ryan's hand.

"Hey, he's waking up!" I said, bending over Tommy.

"We can still kick him before it's too late." Snow Cone said eagerly and I shot him a glare. "Ask him a question everyone knows."

"Hey, who's the greatest baseball player of all time?" I asked, waving my hand in front of Tommy's face. The boys all looked at me and I looked down, turning red, as Tommy scrunched up his face.

"I am." He said. I jerked back and held onto Ryan for support. "What the?"

"Who are you?" DP asked as I leaned back over.

"Tommy Santorelli." He replied and Wings shook his head.

"I don't care if you're Steve Garvey, the answer's Babe Ruth." He said.

"The Sultan of Swat."

"The King of Crash."

"The Colossus of Clout."

"The Home Run King."

"The Babe!" I said, flicking his nose before turning red as the boys glanced at me again.

"The Great Bambino!" We all shouted and I turned towards Q.

"Is it possible to get amnesia or something from a baseball?" I asked him. He nodded as Tommy shook his head.

"No it's Santa." He said.

"As in…Clause?" The one with the afro asked. Tommy's eyes rolled into the back of his head and he fainted again.

"Can I kick him now?" Snow Cone asked. I flicked his hat off and glared at him before Ryan tugged on my arm, shaking his head before someone shouted. I looked over, seeing the Sherriff run in, and he came to a stop in front of us, holding his sides.

"I'm trained for situation like this." He panted. "Now who started it?" All the boys pointed to Tommy and I pointed to Timber, the pitcher. The Sherriff knelt down, taking off his hat, and carefully moved Tommy's head straight before delicately pinching his nose and opening his mouth. I spun around, immediately knowing what he was going to do, and nearly gagged.

"I'm going in." He said. The boys all looked away, groaning in disgust, as the Sherriff leaned down. Suddenly, Tommy yelled and scrambled back, hitting my legs, and I wobbled, crashing into Wings before righting myself. Tommy scrambled up and held his arms up.

"Hey, what's going on here?" He asked, looking back and forth.

"Alright kids, give him some air." The officer said. "What happened?"

"He took a fly ball to the head." Snow Cone said. "Sorry Uncle Porkchop."

"Would've been a triple too if he hadn't screwed it up." Timber said.

"In your dreams fathead." Wok said as 'Uncle Chops' quietened them.

"Are we gonna have a situation here? Cause we don't wanna have a situation here do we?" He asked as the boys shook their heads. "What's your name kid?"

"Who're you calling kid Tubbs?" Tommy asked. I gasped, holding my hand over my mouth before hissing at him.

"Tommy, be polite." I said angrily. "I'm sorry officer. We're both new and he did just get hit on the head."

"Where's my PDA?" Tommy asked. I turned around, staring at him.

"What's a PDA?" I asked Q. He shrugged as Uncle Chops handed him Snow Cone's snow cone.

"Hey that's mine! And it's not blackberry, that's strawberry banana." He said.

"You serious? I love strawberry banana." Chops said, taking a bite as the kid protested again.

"I think he's that new kid who just moved onto Glen View Road. Her too." Wok said and I nodded in agreement.

"We are-"

"What are you talking about?" Tommy burst out. "I live in Beverly Hills, and what's up with this kid crap? And which one of you jacked my phone? I need to call my agent, and don't even think about autographs!" He snapped at me. I jerked back and Ryan slipped his hand into mine and smiled up at me.

"Don't talk to her like that." Wings said, holding his arm out in front of me. "And why would we want _your_ autograph? Loser." Ryan squeezed my hand and winked at me. I flushed red and elbowed him in the head.

"Not even Ryan." I hissed and he just sniggered as Tommy pulled Chops' sunglasses out of his pocket, glancing at them, before fainting.

"That's my new neighbour." I whispered to Ryan. "Bravest kid ever."

* * *

><p>I carefully smoothed down the photo of Benny 'The Jet' Rodriguez before closing the album, making sure not to mess anything up, and slid it under my mattress.<p>

"Mattie! There are some boys here to see you!" I jumped and looked towards my door where Toni was leaning. She pushed off the door frame and Wings, DP, Timber, the snow cone kid and Tommy appeared.

"We're going down to the Sandlot. Benny is putting on a clinic." Wings said. "Ryan reckons you've got a good arm for pitching." I blushed and Toni laughed from down the hall.

"You guys are kidding right?" She asked, appearing over their heads. "Mattie's got the best heat this side of LA." I blushed deeper and she laughed, throwing my sneakers at me. "I'd watch out for her batting though. Now get going." I shoved my feet into my sneakers, tucking the laces inside, before scrambling up and following them outside. They collected their bikes and I pulled mine out from some bushes before pushing off and following Timber.

We headed through the town centre and I smiled, seeing all the bright ribbons and banners. I sped up, passing Timber and Two-ton, and giggled quietly as I wove from side to side on the pavement before following Wings across the road and down the track towards the Sandlot. I'd barely stacked my bike next to the others when Ryan appeared, pulling me over towards Benny. The Jet looked up and grinned.

"Great they bought the new kid." Wok muttered before Roll nudged him.

"At least they bought the other new kid." He said as I arrived.

"You're Toni's sister?" Benny asked and I nodded. "I've heard of you and your pitches. I've seen you once. No wonder your sister calls you Heater." I blushed to the roots of my hair and Benny chuckled. "Don't speak much do you? We'll alternate between you and Timber." I nodded as the others grouped around.

"Alright fella's, let's go. I want you guys to focus." Benny said. "When I start talking, I want you listening. Okay? Let's go." We broke and I jogged backwards, heading to second base with a borrowed mitt from Benny. Wings winked at me as he, Timber and Two-ton headed towards the outfield and I blushed, getting a chuckle. I pounded my fist into my mitt and bent slightly as Benny took up a bat.

"Alright fella's, and lady, you ready?" Benny called before hitting an easy ball. I moved forward, scooping it up, and threw it back, aiming for DP in the catcher's get-up. Benny nodded and hit another one. Wings streaked past me and slid on the ground, scooping the ball in his mitt, and threw it to me. I snapped it in my glove and passed it back to DP before cracking my neck. Benny hit another one, sending it just under Timber's glove and I caught it, throwing it back to the red head.

"Nice Timber." Timber grinned and practiced a few pitches before Benny took to the plate. Timber wound up and threw. I gasped and Benny ducked as the ball hit the pot behind him, hanging on the fence.

"That's good, just keep throwing them a little lower." Benny said. "Heats, take the mound for a few." I flushed slightly and caught the ball as DP threw it to me, before patting Timber's shoulder. "You ready?" I nodded and Timber backed up to take my spot when Benny called a time out. I relaxed and Benny called out to Timber.

"Come to the side of her Timber. Watch where she watches and see how her feet are." Benny instructed. I blushed hotly at the thought of anyone, even Timber, watching me. But I shook it off and rolled the ball in my mitt before shifting my weight. I wound up and threw, sending the ball thudding past Benny's bat and into DP's glove.

"Ow, geez!" DP yelped, shaking his hand out. I cringed and looked towards Timber. He was chewing his lip and looked more down than before and I sighed before Benny called us all in.

"Timber?" I shuffled over. "You'll get it, you know that right?" I said softly, twisting my fingers together.

"Okay, now." Benny looked around. "Do any of you have the guts to hit off a real major leaguer?" I stepped back almost immediately and the others all shook their heads.

"Right here!" I looked over and almost groaned. Key word, almost. Tommy pushed past us and I shook my head slowly before following Wings to the dugout. He sat down and pulled me down next to him, ignorant and oblivious to the blush that now coloured my cheeks. Ryan saw though, and nudged me. I narrowed my eyes and he grinned innocently before hitting the side of the bat barrel with a wooden bat and holding it out to Tommy before sitting down next to me.

"What's your name kid?" Benny asked, picking up his bag and moving it.

"Tommy Santorelli. And I promise you that you won't forget it." He said. The boys all 'oohed' and Wings nudged me.

"Who does your boyfriend think he is?" Two-ton asked. "Hank Aaron?" I shook my head furiously.

"He's not my boyfriend. I think he's an arrogant little person." I said before clapping my hand over my mouth in embarrassment.

"I like your confidence kid, now let's see what you got." Benny said. I rested my head in my hands and started fiddling with my ponytail.

"That's your problem Benny, you're too nice." Tommy said and I gaped at his rudeness.

"Excuse me?" Benny asked in disbelief.

"You're excused." Tommy replied. My jaw dropped and Wings nudged me with his shoulder, smirking, before the smirk dropped as the first ball went over the fence into the abandoned house behind the Sandlot. "And Santa takes it to the North Pole." I rolled my eyes and waved my hand at him. The second and third balls followed the first and Timber knocked Two-ton's shoulder.

"I think his swing might be better than Hank Aaron's." He said quietly and I scrunched up my face.

"This makes no sense. Sara said Tommy's only been playing for a little while." I muttered, leaning forward as Tommy hit the eighth and ninth balls as well. By the time he'd finished, I'd had to shut Wings and Two-ton's jaws five times. Tommy sauntered back and handed the bat to Ryan.

"Good pick kid." He said as Ryan put the bat away. "Your name's Ryan right? Whattaya say?" Ryan's face dropped and he walked around the boys to sit in the very back and I slid over next to him. Tuning out Benny and Tommy.

"He doesn't really know right?" I asked. Ryan shrugged and picked at the worn leather of his seat.

"With him on our team, we could enter the All City Championship!" DP cried. "And Heats could help Timber with his pitching!"

"Enter it?" Squints asked. "You guys could win it."

"Very high probability." Q chipped in and the boys cheered.

"Whoa wait, who said anything about me playing on your team?" Tommy asked. "I'm not gonna be here that long. Look at it this way. I show you how it's done, that's my little gift to you guys. They don't call me the Santa for nothing." I scoffed and threw my mitt down before stalking back to sit next to Wings.

"They don't call you the Santa full stop." I muttered.


	3. Chapter 2: Mattie Accidently Confesses

**So I just thought I'd say something about reviews. It's amazing and I feel loved that you reviewed in the first place, but don't review just saying "I like it! Update soon!" That's not a review. A rewvie would be telling me WHY you liked it or WHAT I could do to improve it. If not, just say theres nothing I could improve on. I know I sound like a review hungry bitch, but the little five word review isn't a review.  
>Check the prologue for the disclaimer.<strong>

* * *

><p>"You don't talk much do you?" I looked up to see Wings and Timber in front of me and I blushed faintly as Wings stared at me. "But that's cool." I nodded and fiddled with my fingers before jumping as Wings leaned on his bike and reached over to flick the bell on mine. "That's pretty cool. My bell broke when I was like seven. Where'd you learn to…Oh great. Needman." I looked around and flinched as both Needman's appeared holding a tape measure. The second day I was here, I was introduced to E.J Needman. He wanted a cheerleader for his team and apparently my hair went great with the uniform. That's when Wings stepped in.<p>

"Squints, how's it going there buddy?" Mr Needman said.

"Like you really care?" Squints shot back.

"Just being polite." I rolled my eyes, scoffing, and E.J whipped his head over to glare at me. I flinched, looking away, and Wings rested his hand on my handlebars.

"E.J, all the way to the fence now. " His father called as Squints hurried over. I leaned towards Wings and Timber.

"Hey, E.J's the dweeb but what does his dad do?" I whispered.

"His dad sells property. Looks like he wants to sell the Sandlot." Wings replied, just as Mr Needman said the same thing.

"You can't sell the Sandlot!" Squints exclaimed.

"Oh yeah they can. And I'm buying it." Mr Needman said. "Face it Squints. This old field has run its course. Besides, there's no real talent over here nowadays anyway." I scoffed and picked up a baseball carefully, and mimed throwing it at Mr Needman's head. The boys stifled a chuckled and shut up as Mr Needman turned around.

"I know I can fetch some nice price tags on some newly developed condos right where we're standing." Mr Needman said, closing his book.

"Well as long as I'm commissioner here," Squints said, peering over his glasses. "I don't see that happening." Mr Needman smirked and flicked Squints' glasses back up his face.

"Well then clean your glasses." He said nastily. "Because you got the future right here, and you don't even see it." He turned back to E.J and scowled. "Don't slack that off now. E.J!" I gritted my teeth, fighting the temptation to throw the ball at his head before tugging on Tommy's arm.

"Tommy. We gotta go. Movie night with your mom." I said before waving goodbye to the rest of the boys.

* * *

><p>"Hey Heater, I don't think I can go." Toni croaked form behind the bathroom door. "I think I caught a bug." I pushed open the door, careful of my skirt, and knelt down next to Toni. She looked terrible, with pale skin and sweating face. I helped her up and into her room before rummaging in the cupboard for some towels. I set the towels around her, a bowl by her bed, and laid a damp cloth across her forehead.<p>

"You go have fun with Sara and Tommy. Tell me about it when you get back." She said. "You look gorgeous in that skirt." I blushed and kissed her cheek before hurrying down the stairs and across the road. Tommy answered the door and Sara followed him out.

"Toni's sick but she ordered me to go." I said quietly, fiddling with my skirt. Sara nodded understandingly and linked her arm with mine, her other with Tommy's, and we headed down the street into town. Several times, I felt like we were being followed but each time I looked around, no one obvious was there. But the eighth time, I just gave up and enjoyed the walk.

"Did you have fun today?" Sara asked. I nodded, smiling, and Tommy shrugged.

"It was a little below my league but fun." He admitted and I grinned.

"I had fun. Just not sure about batting yet. I don't want to take someone out." I said softly, looking down. Sara chuckled.

"A little birdy told me you fancy someone." Sara said suddenly, nudging me. I blushed hotly and looked away, embarrassed, as Sara giggled. "Who is it? What does he look like?" She pressed for details and I finally gave in.

"He's a really good baseball player, and he has blonde hair and brown eyes." I said, giggling a little bit. "And he saved me from having to wear a hideous purple cheerleader outfit about a week or so ago." I heard a muted curse and gasp and looked around before shrugging as Sara pulled both Tommy and I across the road.

"Oh I hope this movie isn't too scary for you" She said, more to me than Tommy.

"Young Frankenstein? It gets funnier every time I see it." I bit my lip at the title but followed them in.

* * *

><p>"Great, now we have to wait two and half hours to talk to them." Two-ton moaned before sniggering at the shell-shocked look on Wings' face. "Dunno if Wings can wait that long though. He just found out his dream girl dreams of him." Wings snapped out of it and punched Two-ton in the shoulder.<p>

"Not even. Why do we need this kid on our team anyway?" He asked.

"With him, we could have a real team." Wok pointed out.

"And we could win the All City Championship." Roll added.

"Who cares about those butt-faces anyway?" Wings asked, rolling his eyes.

"I care about kicking those butt-faces butts." Two-ton replied.

"Not with that bofinado." Wings shot back.

"I took some calculations today and at the risk of sounding like a dweeb," Q started. "if you don't count the pitch he didn't swing at, Tommy's batting average is…a thousand." He said, trailing off at the end.

"You _**are** _L-7 weenies." DP said, making Wok and Roll laugh.

* * *

><p>"Hey Sara, I'm going to get another soda. Would you guys like some?" I asked. Sara shook her head but Tommy nodded and dug around for the change. I shook my head and stood up.<p>

"Pay me back tomorrow when you can see properly." I said, shuffling out into the aisle. I made it up the back just as DP slammed into me, slapping a hand over my mouth to make sure I didn't shriek. He relaxed once he saw it was me and rolled off me, letting me sit up and move back. Just in time as well. Q, Ryan, Wok, Roll, Timber and Wings darted in and they split up, Wings pulling me with him up the stairs.

"What are you doing?" I whispered, following the older boy through the deserted wings. He shushed me and leaned over the edge.

"Psst guys. I got him." He whispered loudly as DP joined us.

"Hey Tommy!" The catcher called quietly, making Tommy and Sara looked up. I dropped to the floor and they pulled me up and back down the stairs until we were all sitting around Sara and Tommy. I squeezed back into my seat and felt around for my tickets.

"You guys realise I only have an alibi for one of you right?" I whispered, holding it up. Wings' hand shot out and snatched it, tucking it into his jeans pocket.

"Just in case." He said as Sara leaned into Tommy, whispering something to him. He groaned and I slid back out into the aisle and followed the older boys out.

"Look fella's. I appreciate you asking me and everything, but the truth is I've got way too much on my plate right now." Tommy said.

"Tommy, we wouldn't be here if we didn't need you." DP said. "Truth is, we're not exactly what you would call…'_good_'" He said, making quotations around the word good.

"I'm sorry guys, but I can't." Tommy said before Two-ton pushed through.

"Tommy, I'm only gonna ask you this once, so I want you to be completely honest with me okay?" He asked and Tommy nodded. "Can you spot me twenty-five cents for some Goobers?" I giggled before jumping as Casper the usher made his way in, holding one of those lights.

"My guess is, you guys don't have any tickets." He said. I slowly slid behind Timber, seeing as he's the tallest, and the others pushed Tommy in front. "What do you have to say for yourselves?"

"We're with him." Two-ton muttered. Tommy spun his head around.

"Kill the monster!" He cried and I peered at him in slight disbelief before Wings tugged on my wrist.

"See ya, wouldn't wanna be ya!" He said before darting down the aisle and across people, pulling me after him. I laughed loudly, stepping across seats and out into the aisle opposite Casper before pulling a face at him. Wigs backpedalled, grabbed my hand, and pulled me out of the theatre. I ran back and pulled on Two-ton's arm, getting him away from the Goobers, before following the other boys out into the street. We ran down the sidewalk and around the corner before finally stopping. I double over, laughing, as I remembered Casper's face.

"Wow, you're actually not blushing or being quiet." Two-ton said. I straightened up and smoothed out my skirt and fixed my top. "And you're in a skirt." I shrugged and peered around the corner, waving to Q, Wok and Roll, who skidded to a stop next to us.

"You guys jacked me from my own movie night." I said, folding my arms. "And I had the proof to stay there." Wings dug around in his pocket and pulled out the other ticket.

"So do I. But I don't like that movie, too funny." He said, leaning against the wall. I blushed as he looked me up and down and Two-ton and Timber gagged while Wok and Roll sniggered.

"How old are you?" Wings asked.

"Thirteen, why?" I replied, confused. He shrugged and Two-ton rolled his eyes.

"Gag me." He muttered as DP finally joined us. "Well that was a bust. He won't do it."

"What won't he do?" I asked.

"Join our team. We'd ask you but according to Benny and your sister, you can't bat very well." Timber said. I looked down, nodding, and shrugged.

"I'll see you guys later then. Thanks for the fun night." I said, turning around. But I turned back when they started muttering and shoving each other before Wok pushed Wings forward and they disappeared. He rubbed his neck awkwardly and I blushed.

"I'll walk you home." He said, offering his arm. I blushed deeply but tucked my hand into his arm none-the-less and we started walking.

"Hey, how did you learn to pitch like that?" He asked, about five minutes into the walk. I shrugged.

"I used to watch all the baseball games and then my sister started to teach me. She used to teach baseball until her arm got injured you know," I said. "And then she threw everything into teaching me, even though she couldn't throw. But you should've seen her bat." I said before looking away. "I wish I could bat like she used to." Wings chuckled and tightened his grip on my hand.

"You make up for it in pitching though." I blushed.


	4. Chapter 3: Mattie Coaches Timber

**Avry246: **_**I didn't mean to annoy anyone but it just feels like, when people write short little reviews, that they didn't really like it. I do like any reviews but reviews more than a few words make me feel like I've done a good job and then, feeling that way, I write the next chapter a lot brighter and happier. But thank you for that review, even though you probably didn't feel like writing it, so thank you very very much. Yeah, I mostly fail on grammar, just like where to put the comma or apostrophe, which is kind of sad since I'm in Grade 11.  
>Yes! I love WingsOC stories and I'm glad you thought there was originality there, that's always a bonus. =D**_

**So there you go. A lovely review and a massive shout out to Avry246, who is an amazing writer, by the way. You need to check out her Wings/OC Sandlot story. Check my favourites and it should be there :)**

* * *

><p>I flicked my ponytail over my shoulder and pressed the doorbell, rocking back and forward on my feet.<p>

"Oh Mattie, what can I do for you?" Sara asked

"I want to apologise for last night." I said quietly. "I left you in the theatre and it was really rude and I'm sorry. But I did get home safely, Wings walked me. But thank you for the nice night." Sara smiled and held up a hand before going into the sitting room. She came back with my red bag and held it out.

"It's fine." She said. "Tommy's at the diner if you want him." I took it gratefully and smiled at her before running home. I chucked it inside the door before catching sight of Timber riding down the road. Wings came out of another road and they both waved, calling me over. I pulled my bike up, dusted off the seat, and pushed off.

"Have a nice walk home last night?" Timber called. I blushed to the roots of my hair and stuck my tongue out.

"We're going into town to look for Ryan." Wings said, slightly red. I nodded.

"Sara said that Tommy's at the diner. Maybe Ryan's with him?" They nodded as DP, Wok, Roll and Q joined us and Two-ton appeared as well before pointing. Tommy and Ryan were standing out front of the diner, with E.J and his team surrounding them.

"Everything cool over here?" DP asked, getting off his bike.

"Saved by the cavalry." E.J said lowly.

"I don't need _them_, to take _you_ on E.J." Tommy said, raising an eyebrow.

"You need anything you can get your hands on." E.J tapped Tommy's chest. "Santa Smelly."

"A dog could've thought of that one." I muttered.

"Okay look. I'm not gonna get into this sophomoric name calling with a kid. Frankly it's beneath me." Tommy said, tilting his head. Ryan glanced at me and Wings and we shrugged, shaking our heads.

"Well, maybe it's because you're a lamoid loser with pimple breath." E.J said, slapping a high five from his friends.

"That's an intelligent comeback." Tommy said. "Got any more Einstein or is that all your pea brain is capable of?" I smirked and the boys muttered their approval as the short fat kid on E.J's team pushed him.

"You know, you should spend more time working on your baseball practice, than on your weak insults." E.J said.

"Insulting you isn't work."

"Oh yeah?" E.J asked.

"It comes pretty easy." Tommy admitted.

"Dog face, turd breath, rotten-faced bonehead." E.J said, slapping another high five.

"Ignorant, pathetic, sociopath-in-training." Tommy shot back. I giggled at that one and E.J glared at me.

"I have no idea what that means, but it sounds good guys." DP said.

"It means, in short, he's a dweeb." I said softly.

"At least my girlfriend doesn't wear a collar." E.J said, shooting a glare at me. I looked away and Wings rested his arm on the handle bars of my bike.

"Well, I heard your girlfriend got kicked out of an ugly contest because they said no professionals." Tommy replied.

"That's assuming there's a girl blind enough to go out with him in the first place." I called, feeling a bit braver.

"Now is it true your mother smacked the doctor when you were born?" E.J asked. I clenched my handle bars because this was heading into dangerous territory.

"Oh speaking of mothers, do you guys need another player, 'cause my mom plays pretty good, and she's better than all you fools." Tommy said. E.J folded his arms, looking stunned, and I held my hand out to Ryan. He slapped it and grinned before E.J leaned into Tommy and whispered something. Tommy froze and I slid off my bike, narrowing my eyes.

"You ever say something like that again, I will ruin you." Tommy said quietly, hitting E.J's hat off. "Don't mess with me on this E.J." He said before whispering something at him. "In moron terms, it means I'm gonna hurt you. I'm gonna hurt ya real bad." Wings pulled on my ponytail gently and gestured for me to get back on my bike. E.J picked up his hat and pointed at Ryan.

"You, weirdo. Next time, be a man." He said. "Fight your own battles." Ryan jumped and I nearly threw my bike at him, if Wings and DP hadn't have held me on. The team left and Tommy turned around.

"You okay man?" He asked Ryan. Ryan nodded and I slid off, crouching down beside Ryan's bike. I picked up a leaf and started scraping the gum off the lock before picking the rest out with a twig and unlocking it.

"Do we get to play him?" Tommy asked. The boys all nodded and I snorted.

"Guaranteed Tommy." I muttered, handing Ryan the lock before wiping my hands on my jeans.

"I'm in."

* * *

><p>"Okay, if you want it to ride, throw a two seam." I said, showing Timber where to put his fingers on the ball.<p>

"Two seam?" I nodded and moved his fingers so they were on the seams of the ball.

"Right down the middle!" DP called as Wings got ready to bat. Timber wound up and threw it, but it veered off. Wings dodged it and it smacked into DP's glove.

"Timber, take it easy!" He cried, shaking his hand.

"DP, you're such a wimp!" Two-ton called. "Get in the game." I caught the ball from Wings and handed it back to Timber.

"What are you whining about? Why don't you come and play catcher where you belong anyhow?" DP shouted back.

"Just because I'm husky, doesn't mean I have to play catcher." Two-ton called.

"Two-ton, you're not husky!" Wok said. "See…You're fat." Roll finished. I rubbed my forehead as Two-ton started chasing Wok and Roll.

"Guys, can we play some baseball?" Tommy shouted before turning to Q. "Is practice always like this?"

"No." Q replied. "Sometimes, Two-ton chases somebody else."

"C'mon Timber, just pretend like I'm not even here!" Wings called, getting ready. I turned back, thumping my mitt and Timber held the ball up.

"Two-seam again?" I nodded and he grimaced.

"Just try to hit my bat okay?" Wings said, holding the bat out. He wound up and threw…before wincing as Wings shouted in pain.

"Geez, wrong bat…Timber." Wings called, falling to his knees then rolling over. All the boys cringed, looking away, and I turned bright red and tried to hold back my laughter as Wings rolled over.

"Timber, if I live through this, you are dead!" He squeaked, glaring at Timber. I muffled a laugh and crouched down, helping him sit up.

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm getting a cup." Two-ton muttered, walking towards the dugout. Wings managed to stand up and I looped my arm around his shoulders and helped him towards the dugout, the boys cringing with every step. He sat down on one of the more comfortable seats and Wok sniggered.

"Reckon a kiss would make it better?" He asked. I spun around and launched a ball towards them before sitting down as the other boys ambled over.

"You know something? You guys are better than I remember." Tommy said and Wings rolled his eyes. "A little help from me, I think I can hammer you guys into a winning team."

"Oh however can we repay you, your holiness of baseball?" Wings asked sarcastically. I nudged his arm and he sunk down in the chair, glaring at the ground.

"Look, all we want is for you to play with us because you're real good. Heats too if she learns to bat without knocking someone out." DP said. "We didn't ask you to coach or anything."

"Squints coaches the games and Benny comes by when he can." Timber said. "We just needed another player."

"How often can Benny come by?" Tommy asked. I looked up and rolled my eyes before casually sticking my fingers in my ears, blocking out his ramblings about the Dodgers and Yankees. He looked around after his lips stopped moving and I hesitantly took my fingers out.

"Whatchu talking about?" Q asked. "I heard Benny the Jet hurt his knee in Cincinnati last night." I nodded, pointing a finger at the smart kid.

"I heard it was pretty serious, Uncle Chops said he was out for six weeks." DP said.

"Knowing Benny, he'll be back in two." I muttered. "That knee's just a bum."

"Yeah in '96, he got it replaced and it ended his ca-car-career?" Tommy trailed off and I slowly turned my head to stared at the weird kid.

"1996?" DP asked. Tommy shook his head and stood up, leaving the dugout.

"But, if we are gonna be a real team, we're gonna need some equipment." Tommy said. "Bats, balls, a new glove for Wings and pads for DP. The last thing I wanna be is a coach but I just figure, if we're gonna play, we'll play like pros and play to win. See ya." He jogged out of the fence and I watched him go, weirded out.

"Okay, anyone else feeling freaked out or just me?" I asked quietly before standing up.

"Hey where you going?" Timber asked as I slid my mitt over the handlebars of my bike.

"I gotta head home." I muttered. "Toni's feeling sick again."


	5. Chapter 4: Mattie's Nearly Grounded

**So I do have a sort of idea for a sequel, since I'm nearly finished writing this story. I just have to upload the rest of the chapters. It won't have Heats as central, more so focusing on my new OC, but there will be Weats in there (the name was kindly thought up by my best friend Locketllusions). If you want an idea of what Heats looks like : **http:/luckysandlot . deviantart . com/#/d4rckhh **There you go and just get rid of the spaces.**

* * *

><p>I looked out the window and laid the damp cloth back on Toni's forehead before opening the front door and walking out onto the porch. Across the road, the boys were shining flashlights up at Tommy's window and making chicken noises. I wrapped my jacket tighter around my shoulders and flicked the porch light on, just as Tommy climbed out. They all jumped, looking like deer in the headlights of a car, before relaxing when they saw it was me. Wings and Ryan rode over and skidded to a stop.<p>

"We're gonna get all that equipment Tommy was talking 'bout earlier." Wings said, shining his light in his face. Thunder rolled in the sky and I flinched before holding up a hand. I ducked back inside, leaving the door open and hurried into Toni's room. She was fast asleep and I carefully crept out before heading into my room and grabbing a flashlight and a warmer jacket. I pushed my feet into my sneakers and hurried out the front, locking the door behind me and pushing the key into my sock. I went to grab my bike but Wings shook his head.

"No time. Get on." He said, gesturing to the handle bars on his. I flushed and he looked faintly red too, but I climbed on and they pushed off, following the others.

* * *

><p>"Why didn't we go over the back fence?" Two-ton asked as we crept along the front of Old Man Murtle's house.<p>

"Because pushing your fat butt over it could get real stinky and there's a lady present." Wok replied. I moved up alongside Ryan and he rolled his eyes at the stuff DP was spouting. I giggled and shone my flashlight along the fence, looking for a way in. Ryan tugged my hand suddenly and I barely bit back a scream as lightning flashed across the sky, followed by thunder. He gripped my hand reassuringly before pointing at the wonky gates.

"Creepy." I murmured. Fog rolled around our ankles, all the way up to the house, and lightning almost continually lit up the night sky. I whimpered, my other hand finding a jacket that could only be Wings', since he was the only one who had a really dark denim one.

"It's just a house." Tommy said, his voice an octave higher. "If we're gonna do this, then let's do this." I swallowed and pushed through after Ryan, clutching my flashlight tighter.

"Move, move, move!" DP whispered loudly before jumping as everyone yelled at him. Ryan ran ahead and Wings tugged me over to see the dog house.

"Hercules? Who names their dog Hercules?" Two-ton asked.

"It was probably just a Chihuahua or something." Wok said reasonably. "You know how owners sometimes name their dog the opposite of what they are?" I stepped forward and tripped, tearing my jeans more, and I landed half in the dog house. I shrieked and scrambled back, slamming into Timber's leg, before he pulled me up and we all stared at the giant bone that stuck out of the ground.

"Must have been a grande Chihuahua man." Roll muttered before we headed up the front steps. Now I was severely freaked out and flinched every time the thunder clapped.

"This is crazy guys." Timber said. "I'm outta here." He turned and jumped down the steps.

"Oh c'mon don't be such a wuss." DP cried. "I thought we were a team?" Timber turned around.

"Alright then, go ahead. You're up." He said, shining his light at the door.

"I say we send in one of the little guys." Two-ton said, looking down on Q. "Kinda like a scout."

"Since when does the shortest guy go first?" The brainiac asked.

"When the taller guys tell him to." Two-ton shot back.

"Uh speaking of short guys," Timber asked, looking around. "Where's Ryan?" I looked around before screaming as the face of a dog, with yellow eyes, and dripping fangs, appeared in the window. I leapt back, throwing myself behind Wings, as Tommy jumped into Two-ton's arms.

"It's Ryan!" I peered out over Wings' shoulder, my heart going a mile a minute, and saw Ryan holding up a picture of the dog.

"That was so not funny kid!" I yelped, sliding my hand jerkily down Wings' arm until I gripped his hand. Ryan beckoned us in and I shivered violently before crawling through the small gap in the door.

"Right, Timber, Wings, Q and Heats, we'll check upstairs, you guys check down there." Tommy instructed. I gulped and gripped my flashlight with both hands before following Wings up the creaking stairs.

"Heats and Wings, check out down there." Tommy instructed before turning into the doorway of another room and yelling in shock. I jumped back, my flashlight swinging around like crazy, and shrieked as a massive…thing draped with a cloth loomed in the doorway. Tommy pulled the sheet off to reveal a big, gold, smiley baseball with a hat.

"That's a big baseball." Wings said, eyes wide. I swallowed and Tommy nodded before gesturing out the door. I turned around and screamed as DP appeared, holding his flashlight under his chin. Wings lashed out, knocking DP over the head.

"Not funny you idiot!" He cried as I held my chest. The catcher snickered before looking in the room.

"Whoa, that's a big baseball." DP said as I moved down the hall. The beam of my flashlight caught something shiny and I stepped in.

"Hey Wings!" I called, making my way carefully across the floor. A hand fell on my shoulder and I screamed, dropping my flashlight, and falling down. I scrambled backwards, out the door, and slammed into Wings' legs and he fell over.

"Something touched me, a hand touched me!" I shrieked, frantically scratching at my skin. "Oh God, what the hell? Oh my God!" Wings snapped his hands over my wrists and pushed me against the wall as Tommy looked in the room.

"Hey calm down. There's nothing there." Tommy said, shining his light around. He picked up my flashlight and walked back out. "Uh, you guys can get up now." I flushed bright red and scrambled to get up. But Wings forgot to let go of my wrists and I fell back down, knocking the breath out of me.

"Wings, let go." I whispered, coughing. The older boy let go and stood up, holding out a hand, and pulled me up before handing me my flashlight. He took a step forward and the floor creaked. A beam fell across the window, letting the moonlight shine through a hole near the end, and it landed on a baseball cap. Tommy pulled it off the nail to expose a dark hole in the wall.

"What is that?" DP asked as Tommy fixed the cap on his head.

"A hole." I muttered at the same time as Q. I shone my light into the hole as the four boys peered in, heads together. "I'm gonna head back down and tell the others you found something." I said before practically flying out of the room and down the stairs, just as the boys shouted.

"RUN!" I slipped on the last step and hit the ground, rolling, before coming to a stop in front of Timber and Wok.

"Ouch." I muttered, rubbing my head as Wok pulled me up. Two-ton, looked over and called us.

"Hey guys! OWWW!" A mitt punched Two-ton in the face and I jumped back, yelling, as cobwebs covered Two-ton as he struggled to pull the mitt off his face.

"Booby traps!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. Timber pulled open the door and froze as a machine, the ones used to send baseballs at you, started loading. It fired, hitting my jaw, and I dodged the second one before heading towards the right door with Ryan in tow. I skidded around the corner as the other boys behind us screamed and I pulled the front door open, lunging out and into the cool night air. I doubled over, heaving in breaths, as the house rocked with frightened yells and lights flashed everywhere.

"It's a wonder the cops aren't here already!" I shouted to Ryan. He nodded in agreement as Two-ton, Timber, Wings, Wok and the others fell out, running over to us.

"You alright?" Wings asked, breathing heavily. I nodded and looked over his shoulder.

"Where's Tommy?" I asked. They all spun around just as a shocked yell came from inside and Tommy lunged out, landing on the ground, as the massive gold baseball rolled into the doorway.

"That's. A big. Baseball." Q stated, stunned. I nodded in agreement as Tommy blew the dust off the smaller ball he held in his hand.

* * *

><p>"Hey Heats! You coming or what?" I looked out my bedroom window to see Wings and Timber, waving. "We're going down to the Sandlot with the new equipment. And Timber needs help with his pitching!" I bit my lip and looked in my doorway. Toni stood there, scowling, but she nodded and I beamed, scrambling to get my sneakers on. She passed me my mitt and I raced down the hallway and out the door, jumping on my bike.<p>

"I thought you weren't gonna come for a second." Wings admitted as we caught up to the other boys. DP passed me a basket full of baseballs and I slung them over the handlebars as we cruised up to Tommy's house.

"You brought the ball?" DP asked as Tommy came out.

"Of course." Tommy replied, throwing it in the air before catching it.

"I think we got everything." I said quietly.

"We do now. This is the real treasure." Tommy said, holding the baseball out.

"Yeah, it's signed by all the sixty three Dodgers." DP breathed.

"Tommy Davis." Wings said, pointing to one of the names.

"I say we sell it." Two-ton said. Everyone turned to face him with varying looks of disbelief.

"Loco." Roll muttered, spurring another argument.

"Imagine what you could get for this on eBay." Tommy murmured and everyone turned form Two-ton to Tommy.

"What bay?"

"Nothing. I don't think we should ever sell this ball guys. Remember why we found it." Tommy asked. "Old Man Murtle's trying to tell us something."

"I think he's right." Timber said.

"So what do ya say? Deal?" Tommy asked. We all nodded and stacked our fists in the middle.

"Deal!"


	6. Chapter 5: Mattie Gets an Apology

**Chapter 5! Little tiny Weats mment in here, good on you to those who found it! (lol not that hard to find)**

* * *

><p>"I say it time and time again. Teams not living up to its full potential." Tommy said, pacing back and forth.<p>

"Time and time again?" Wings asked sarcastically.

"I've been around Wings. Now listen, the thing of it is, you guys could be good." Tommy said. "You guys got the stuff. But we're gonna have to work on some basics. Play heads up ball, work together as a team. Alright?" He asked, hitting his bat into his mitt. We all nodded. "Now remember, baseball's more than just-"

"Talent." I grinned as Benny walked by, hopping on his crutches.

"Benny! How's your leg?" "You doing alright?" We all crowded around the Dodger.

"Ah it's okay. I figured instead of lying around the house, I'd come out and see how the old Sandlot gang is doing right?" He said.

"YEAH!" Benny grinned.

"What about you Santorelli? Seems like you've had a change of heart." He commented and Tommy shrugged.

"I…seen some things. That's all." He said, looking around.

"Yeah? Well, I'm glad." Benny said. "Why don't you take centre field and let's shag some fly balls?" He asked. "I mean, that is if there's room for one more coach on this team?"

"I say that's…bofinado!" Tommy said and we all grinned and split towards our positions. I loped over to Timber, grinning, and he nodded as Benny hit the first ball out.

* * *

><p>"Try not to aim too high." I said before cringing as Timber smashed the head of the dummy with his pitch. "And try not to kill them." I dropped my hands from over my mouth and passed the pitcher another ball. We went through about eight dummies before a light bulb lit over my head. I waved Timber down and jogged over to Benny, whispering my idea in his ear. He snorted and burst out laughing before agreeing.<p>

"I got something that will definitely help you Timber." I called, rooting around in the dugout before emerging with a perfect little picture. I stuck it in the mitt on the dummy's hand and stepped back. Wings burst into laughter and Wok and Roll applauded me as I took my spot back up next to Timber. He wound up and the ball thudded into the mitt, straight into E.J's smug little face.

"Yes!" I punched the air and slapped Timber on the back, beaming brightly. After that, he ended up pitching every single one perfectly and I was grinning from ear to ear by the time Benny called us in. We all ran to the dugout and I sat down, sweating. Forgetting about the boys, I peeled off my shirt, leaving me in a thin t-shirt, and sat back, fanning my face with my mitt.

"Whattaya say Santorelli? Think these guys are ready for the City Tournament?" Benny asked. Tommy nodded.

"Yeah I think they can bring it." He said, smirking.

"Bring what? What are we bringing?" Two-ton asked.

"Home, bring it home." I said. "To the Sandlot!" I shook my head at their dumbness and Tommy rolled his eyes.

"Not so fast guys." Squints appeared, holding a big cardboard box, and he set it down on the bench in front of him. "You can't be a real team without…" He held up a dark yellow and red shirt.

"Uniforms." DP exclaimed. I deflated slightly, since that reminded me I wasn't a part of the team, just helping out.

"Squints, they look perfect." Tommy said as the boys crowded around.

"C'mon guys, pick a number." Squints said and the boys all dug in, calling out numbers, until the box was empty.

"Hey Squints, there's one left. And we all got ours." Wok said, holding it up. Squints smirked and Wings pulled it away before handing it to me.

"Look on the back Mattie." He said. I picked it up and turned it around before freezing. Wings started laughing at the look on my face but I didn't care. Right across the back of the shirt, where there should be a number, it read HEATS. I pulled it over my head and it was a perfect fit.

"Wow." I whispered. "That's neato alright." Wings clapped my shoulder and grinned down at me.

"Now you can come in the dugout with us." He said, winking. I blushed and carefully pulled it off, folding it up neatly. All the other boys thanked Squints one more time and rode off in twos and threes. Squints wandered off with Benny and I placed my shirt in the basket of my bag before walking my bike out.

"Hey." I jumped, crashing into the fence, before relaxing as Wings chuckled, walking next to me. "Sorry." I shrugged and we left the path, heading onto the road.

"That was pretty cool idea with the E.J photo." Wings said finally. "Though I'm wondering why there was a photo of him there in the first place." I giggled and he grinned as we turned onto the main road before climbing onto our bikes and pushing off down the pavement. We rode in easy silence until we turned down my street and slowed in front of my house.

"I'll see you tomorrow right?" I asked, dumping my bike in the bush after pulling out my shirt. Wings nodded before resting his arms on the handlebars of his bike.

"You know, I never apologised for stealing you away from Tommy at the movies." He said, beckoning me closer. I shrugged, clutching the shirt to my chest, and opened my mouth when he cut me off.

"So here." He bent down and planted a kiss on my cheek before leaning back up. "There's my apology." I froze, blushing bright red, and he smirked slightly before riding down towards Timber's house, whistling loudly. I lifted my hand and softly touched my cheek before spinning around and running into the house.

* * *

><p>"Heats! You made it!" Wings shouted, waving his arm in the air. I thanked Uncle Chops for the ride and headed into the field as he made his way into the crowd. The boys ran off the field and engulfed me in a group hug before moving into the dugout.<p>

"We're the first game and we're playing those guys." DP informed me, pointing to a team with navy blue and red uniforms.

"Our uniforms look way better." I murmured, looking around the dugout. Two-ton was yapping away to Tommy and Ryan and Timber and Wings were flexing their muscles (or what was there so far) and I barely held in a laugh before standing up as they started to spread out.

"We're batting first." Wings informed me as he sat down next to me. I nodded before cheering as Ryan hit the ball. But he got caught and I groaned silently as the boys swapped over and spread out on the field.

"C'mon Timber!" I shouted. "Picture the picture!" He smirked and wound up before sending the ball into the batter's bat. The ball flew through the air before landing in Tommy's glove. I punched the air, beaming, as the batter got out. The next ball, Ryan caught by jumping and the third, Wings caught.

By about midday, we were winning, and it was Tommy's turn to bat.

"Come on Tommy! You got this Santa!" I shouted, punching my mitt with my fist. Ball met bat and the ball flew to the outfield, before being dropped by the fielder, scoring Tommy time enough to send himself and Wok home.

"Hey Squints!" I called, heading out of the field and into the bleachers. "I reckon we got this!" I said, sitting myself beside him.

"You think?" He replied, laughing. I stayed with Squints for the rest of the game before heading back onto the field as we won. Our next game was against a team named the Foss Bros and I headed back down to the dugout, grinning. We were batting again and I kept a close track of the game, until someone prodded my shoulder. I jumped and looked up to see Wings, holding his helmet and bat, and grinning.

"Do I get a kiss for luck?" He asked cheekily. DP sniggered and I flushed bright red before rising up and kissing his cheek before pushing him out.

"I get a proper one if I hit a homer or triple?" He called over his shoulder. My face burned as DP and Timber laughed and I swatted them on the shoulder.

"Does he have any shame?" I asked quietly as Wings took up his spot. They both shook their head and I looked back just to see Wings' hit get caught by a fielder. We all groaned and his shoulder sagged as he passed Timber and sat down. I grinned and rubbed his shoulder reassuringly as Timber hit a triple and Wings subtly slid his arm around my shoulders. I flushed red but let it be as Timber and Q made it home.

They went out to field and I was stuck in the dugout again, cheering, as Wings and Q made impressive catches and Wok got a player out. We ended up winning that game as well and we met with Squints and Benny just inside the field.

"You guys were amazing!" I said as Wok and Wings wrapped their arms around my shoulders.

"Alright fella's, good game. Get in the dugout, batting order." Benny ordered. We hurried in and sat down as Benny hobbled in after us. The last two games were a breeze and the boys won them easy as.

"You guys were good today. Keep it up and remember, baseball isn't just about talent." He said. "I want you guys to keep a level head if you get into the final. Now let's get home and to the diner. My treat." We all cheered and I collected my bag before following Ryan out.

"Neato catch today Ryan." I said, referring to his in-the-air catch earlier. He grinned and nodded brightly as we all piled on the coach to take us back home.

"Hey Heats! Up here!" Wings, Wok and Roll waved their arms from the back and I jumped. I swear they were behind us, but clearly not. Ryan pushed me forward and winked before sitting next to Tommy. I made my way up the back and Wings stood up to take my bag and Wok whistled. I knocked him on the head before blushing, and sat down.

"What was your favourite part of the day?" Roll asked me. DP turned around, leaning over the back of his seat, and grinned.

"Probably when she kissed Wings." He sang. I blushed furiously and shook my head.

"No, I liked that catch Ryan did, the one in the air." I replied steadily. DP winked at me.

"Suuure you did."

"I swear DP, you say anything else, I'll send a ball into your head." I said. That shut him up…and got all the boys looking at me. I sank down in my seat and looked out the window as we drove back home.


	7. Chapter 6: Mattie Gets Shocked

**This isn't really a chapter in the movie, kind of just a filler. It explains how the gang found out about Tommy heading to Needman etc.**

* * *

><p>"Mattie! Mattie! Heats? You there?" I looked out the front window to see the whole Sandlot gang, minus Tommy, standing in front of my house. I frowned and glanced at Toni, who was spread out on to sofa fast asleep, before quietly opening the front door.<p>

"Mattie!" They all surged forward and I batted them away, shushing them until they backed off.

"What?" I asked, glancing back at the house. "What's wrong?"

"Tommy joined Needman's team!" DP burst out. "He's mates with E.J now!" My jaw dropped and I leaned back against the post of our porch for support. I didn't even react when Wings checked my forehead.

"Why?" I asked. They shrugged and looked to Ryan for an answer. He fumbled around for his notebook and handed it to me. I read through it before biting my lip and ripping the paper out. I threw it on the ground and stomped on it before looking up and flushing as they all stared at me.

"I don't think that's an excuse at all." I said quietly before opening my door.

"WAIT!" All the boys surged forward again and Wings pinned me against the door by my shoulders. My face burned and his lips twitched into a smirk before DP stepped forward.

"We wouldn't ask this any other time, but we need another player." He said. "We need you to fill Tommy's spot." I was shaking my head before he finished speaking.

"No, you know I can't bat. Wings know that!" I said before blushing as I remembered what happened on that Saturday morning. He turned red as well and Wok and Roll sniggered before Timber shook his head.

"Come on Heats. We need you. I'll even let you be pitcher." He pleaded. I ran a hand through my hair and bit my lip before seeing all their pleading faces.

"Alright, I'll try." I said quietly. They all grinned and lunged forward, wrapping me in a massive group hug. I went bright red as Wings snuck in a kiss on my cheek before they all pulled back.

"Come on, we're gonna celebrate." Two-ton said. "I'm buying some Jaw Breakers."

* * *

><p>My hands shook as I pulled the Squints Pharmacy uniform shirt over my head before looking in the mirror.<p>

"Oh gosh. Don't sneak up on me like that!" I shrieked, spinning around. Toni stood in the doorway, her strawberry blonde hair hanging in wisps around her face while the majority of it was held back in a messy bun.

"Hey Heater." She whispered. "Looking good." She shuffled forward, a thin blanket wrapped around her shoulders, and she sat on my bed before pulling me forward.

"Listen sweetie, I want to tell you this before you go." She said, smiling faintly up at me. "But you're gonna be an aunty." I froze, my hand halfway through my hair, and her grin faltered.

"What, you mean…you're pregnant?" I asked, strangely hoarse. She nodded and I swallowed, breathing heavily. "How? I mean, who?" She looked down.

"Remember, before we moved, Henry?" She asked. I nodded. Henry was Toni's boyfriend of eight and a half years, and they mutually decided to stay friends because he couldn't handle long distance.

"Wow." I whispered before carefully enfolding her in a hug. "Wow. That's huge…but I have to go now!" I said, catching sight of the clock. She nodded and kissed my cheek before I darted out of the room, down the stairs and out the door, jumping on my bike and pedalling towards the Sandlot.


	8. Chapter 7Part 1: Mattie Gets Kissed

**Just another chapter because I feel like uploading it. This is a part one of two and I'm currently still writing part two so now more uploads for a while.**

* * *

><p>"I can't do this." I whimpered, seeing E.J and his team walk past. Ryan winced sympathetically and walked over, pulling me down to his height.<p>

"If you don't, who will?" He asked. "What's gonna happen to the Sandlot huh?" I flinched and looked down, at my mitt, before looking up as Benny called us in. Wings smiled slightly and tugged me after him as we crowded around Benny.

"Alright guys, we can do this." He muttered as Squints started the introduction. We all nodded and lined up as everyone stood up for the national anthem. I gnawed on my lip as the anthem started playing and the small band circled the Sandlot. I clapped before turning around and jogging to towards the dugout.

Ryan pulled on my wrist and I turned around as Tommy looked over. His eyes bugged out as he saw me and I flushed before spinning on my heel and stalking into the dugout.

"Ouch, give him the brush off." Wok said, slapping my shoulder.

"I still can't believe he's playing for Needman." DP spat as the boys sat down.

"I knew he was a traitor all along." Wings added, looking back. I frowned but shuffled over as he sat down beside me and the others started whining as well.

"Alright guys listen up." Benny started, crouching down.

"I got something to say!" Ryan said, walking around Benny. Wings jumped back, Squints rubbed his glasses furiously against his shirt, and the boys all stared, dumbfounded, at my best friend.

"I been around you guys for a long time and one thing I know is that Benny's right!" Ryan said. "You guys love baseball. You eat, drink and sleep baseball. But nothing compares to playing it." I nodded, smiling, and he grinned at me. "But if we give up now, we'll even say goodbye to the Sandlot forever!" Two-ton nodded and opened his mouth. "Zip it tubby!" Ryan spat, drawing a line across his mouth. "It's my turn to talk."

"Tommy taught us a lot about baseball skills." He said. "Instead of being mad at him, let's show him what he failed to learn from us. How to play the game we love." I nodded, smiling bigger now. "I don't know about you guys, but I don't wanna lose this field to a bunch of butt-faces!" He said, looking away.

"The mouth on that kid." Tow-ton said in awe. Ryan looked back and I nodded, standing up.

"He's right! We'll show those idiots how to play baseball and we'll win the Sandlot for good!" I said, thumping a ball into my mitt.

"Alright guys, whattaya say?" Benny asked, holding his hand out. I stuck my hand on top and Ryan covered it as the other boys stacked hands.

"One, two, three, SANDLOT!" We all cheered and I bit my lip, suddenly feeling really sick. Wings touched my shoulder and pulled me over to a corner of the dugout.

"If you don't think you can do it, we'll understand." He said. I looked out on the field and shrugged.

"I-I can do it, I'm just…" I tugged on my ponytail, trying to find the right words to say. Wings nodded and rested his hand on my shoulder. "I'm just scared I guess. I don't know if I'll live up to **your** expectations and I'm worried that people will laugh, and I'll fail and there are so many peop-Oh!" Wings cut me off by bending down and pressing a kiss to my lips. He pulled back and chuckled as my heartbeat went into overdrive and my face burned brightly. "…uhhh…wow." The corner of his lips turned up in a smirk and he walked away, picking up his bat, as DP whistled. Wings picked up a helmet and stood near the line, leaning on his bat, as Tommy started what looked like an argument with Mr Needman.

"You and Wings aye?" DP asked, nudging me in the side. I started to shake my head before shrugging and nodding. Wings looked back and jerked his head towards Tommy as he started to walk over towards us. I shook my head, shrugging, and hurried over.

"What happened?" I asked as Tommy got closer. He shrugged and I gasped as Tommy took his hat off and flicked it back at Mr Needman before coming to a stop in front of us.

"What do you want?" Two-ton asked, scowling. Wings tugged me over as Tommy grimaced.

"I wanna win!" He said loudly.

"Yeah, so do we." Wings replied, tipping his helmet up.

"Just get lost Tommy." Wok spat.

"Yeah, vamoose!" Roll repeated. "We don't need you." Tommy rana hand through his hair and looked around.

"Look, I made a mistake and I'm sorry." He said. I shook my head slowly and Wings glanced down at me, resting his arm on my shoulder.

"What are you saying?" Benny called over the tops of the boys heads.

"I made a deal to play for Needman's team." Tommy admitted. "Because I thought it was my destiny."

"This isn't the part where you go off about the Dodgers, the Hall of Fame and your smokin' hot girlfriends is it?" DP asked, rolling his eyes, as Roll made a face.

"No." Tommy said. "This is the part where I throw all of that away to do what's right. Play ball with my friends. That's if…you'll have me?" He asked quietly. I sighed and picked at a loose thread on my shirt. I wanted Tommy to play, only so I didn't have to.

"Look, I'd rather lose a game with my friends, than win one for all the wrong reasons!" He pleaded.

"You made a bad mistake." DP spoke up. Tommy nodded reluctantly and I recognised the gleam in the catcher's eye. "We're not going to lose." I let out a breath I didn't know I'd been holding and laughed.

"Take off that stupid ugly uniform Tommy!" I called. "And get ready to bat!" He spun around and made his way back to Needman, unbuttoning his shirt. I threw my hands up and Wings covered my eyes as well, before I peeked over them.

"Hey Earl, I won't be needing this anymore!" Tommy said, throwing the bunched up purple monstrosity at Mr Needman. I started clapping and the crowd followed as Tommy picked up his mitt.

"Good thing I didn't throw this away!" Benny called, throwing Tommy the familiar red and gold shirt. He pulled it over his head and I sagged in relief.

"No more game." I muttered quietly. Wings elbowed me in the head gently and Benny shook his head.

"Oh no. You and Timber will be swapping pitches and Tommy will be batting instead of you since we have an extra player now!" Benny said, chuckling. "We're not going to waste two incredible pitchers, especially on Needman's team." I didn't know whether to scowl or smile so I settled for stomping the dirt, grinning. The boys moved back into the dugout and I high-fived Ryan before squealing as I was spun around. Wings grinned and planted a kiss firm on my mouth before striding to batter plate, smiling broadly. I blushed bright red as the boys whistled, making crude comments, before sitting back down in the dugout. I heard Uncle Porkchop in the crowd, yelling as well.

"Atta boy Wings McKay!" I blushed to the roots of my hair but beamed brightly as the game started.

* * *

><p>"Alright pretty boy, let's see you hit this." I muttered as one of E.J's team mates took to the plate. I fiddled with the ball, rolling it around my fingers, before I wound up and threw. The ball thudded into DP's glove and he yelped as the umpire called a strike two. DP shook his hand and glared at me before smiling as I flexed my fingers, catching the ball.<p>

"Is that all you got?" Tommy shouted from the outfield. "C'mon Heats!" I smirked and pitched my fastball specialty, a pitch I'd been working on with Toni, when she wasn't sick. It smacked into DP's glove and he fell back, shaking his hand out. The batter was out and we changed over.

**I** cheered loudly as Wings ran back and forth under a ball, using his speed, before catching it and the batter was out. I jumped up, whooping loudly, and Squints laughed, clapping my shoulder.

The fourth, or was it fifth, inning was probably our best. Ryan managed to score a triple and Wings snuck past E.J to hit third base and home, scoring us another run, before Ryan got home as well. We eventually got caught though, and headed back out to field, this time with Timber on the mound. One of the batters tried pulling a Wings, and stealing bases but it didn't work. Timber glanced sideways and Wings smirked before staggering around the player and '_fainting'_, landing face first in the dirt. Timber threw the ball to Q as the player leaned over Wings, checking him, and Q tapped him out as Wings propped himself up and laughed.

"Yeah Wings!" I shouted, punching my fist in the air. I glanced out towards the stands and saw the St Agnus man laughing as well as Porkchops. The last inning, we were three for four with Needman's team winning, and Tommy took to the batting plate. Wings was on second base, well a quarter between second and third really, as Tommy pulled out his trusty wooden bat.

"Hit a homer Tommy!" I shouted. "Let's go Santa!" Wings yelled out something similar and E.J glared at him before turning back to Tommy. But I whipped my head to the side as Needman said something that totally threw me off.

"Walk him son."


End file.
